The Aura Guardian
by PokemonTiger18
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie have just finished their adventure in Kalos and are going to go their separate ways when something happens that will change everything. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Armourshipping. 1st fanfic!
1. The Battle of Friends

Ash-15

Clemont-17

Bonnie-10

Serena-14

It was a nice sunny day in the clearing in Santalune Forest. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were going to go to Lumiose City to drop off Clemont and Bonnie before Ash and Serena go back to Pallet Town to see all of Ash's old friends. Ash had gotten into the Kalos League and had gotten into the final four. Having to fight Clemont's dad with Ampharos and Mega Blaziken was just too much. Now they were eating lunch, when Bonnie exclaimed she wanted to have a Pokemon battle.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Ash and Serena versus me and Clemont!" she took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Dedenne!" She opened it and a small orange electric mouse came out. It stood next to Pikachu.

Ash stood up. "I guess. I choose you, Greninja!" the blue Water/Dark type bipedal frog leapt out of the trees. It stared at Dedenne menacingly.

"Go, Braixen," Serena said as her fox pokemon walked in front of her.

"Alright, let's go, Luxio!" Clemont yelled as he threw his Pokeball. Inside was a blue cat with black fur around its ankles and had a triangular mane. It also had a black-furred tail with a four-pointed star.

"The battle will be a double battle. Let the battle begin!" Clemont yelled.

"Dedenne, use Tackle!" Bonnie called out. Dedenne started running towards Braixen.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash cried. Greninja formed two shurikens in its hands and threw them right in front of Luxio and Dedenne, causing an explosion with smoke billowing around them and stopping Dedenne in it's tracks..

"I can't see a stupid thing with this smoke!" Bonnie screamed.

"Luxio, use Discharge!" Clemont yelled.

"Luxx!" it cried as it shot a huge amount of electricity in all directions, creating a smoke thunderstorm.

"Greeee!" Greninja cried out as it fell, paralyzed, right before Luxio. Electricity now coursed through it's body, making it twitch and cringe.

"Hyper Fang!" Bonnie yelled. Dedenne's front teeth grew very long. It rushed toward Greninja, but ran back after a close encounter with Braixen's Flamethrower. Luxio stood above Greninja, poised to strike.

"Luxio, rap it up! Use Ice-" Serena cut Clemont off.

"Braixen, use Psychic to blow Luxio away from Greninja!" she told her pokemon.

"Braaa...BRAIXEN!" it cried as it lifted Luxio off the ground, and slammed it into Dedenne with an oompf! Meanwhile, the paralysis was starting to wear off on Greninja, and it got up groggily. Ash laughed. He threw his arms wide.

"You're never too soon, huh, buddy? Hydro Cannon!"

"Greenn!" it cried as it formed a huge orb of water and ice, then threw it at the tangled duo of electric-type pokemon.

Luxio and Dedenne tried to get away, but the more they tried to get away, the more they got tangled up. The orb was coming closer.

They shut their eyes, waiting to faint, but when they opened their eyes, they saw that Greninja had thrown a Water Shuriken and had cut the Hydro Cannon in half, making an explosion. Ash walked up and knelt beside Bonnie.

"A real trainer knows when they're beat. Remember that.." and he got his Pokeball and returned his Greninja.

Serena stared at him fondly. "Ash loves Pokemon and is compassionate to others. He's an awesome person…-"

Her train of thought was cut short as a man in a silver suit with a light blue scarf stumbled out of the brush into the clearing. He had a silver helmet with a point on the back and a visor over his eyes. His jawline was covered in bruises and dried blood. Ash ran over to him and held him up.

"Whoa, man. What happened?"

The man hacked a little before he started to mumble. "Team Rocket…" he murmured. "...they're coming,"

**By the way I'll be needing some OCs so if you would put their name, Pokemon, what side they're on, clothes, gender and, personality, I will greatly appreciate it. Reminder: I may not use all of the OCs but I'll do my best!**

**PokemonTiger18**


	2. The Encounter

The man balanced himself up. "You need to run away! All of Team Rocket is here. They don't know you're here, so you should go now!" he looked at each of them before staring for a long time at Serena. He started to talk again. "Are you-"

Just then a loud rumble came and helicopters came flying above them. Multiple cars rode up and motorcycles swerved around them continuously. They all had the same red _**R**_ symbol on their vehicles and black suits.

One motorcycle bigger than the others rode up and stopped next to them. A huge shirtless biker with bulging biceps stepped up. He had a mohawk of orange hair and sunglasses. He also had fingerless gloves with metal studs in between the knuckles. When he spoke, it sounded like an earthquake happening.

"I'm Admin Smasher of Team Rocket. I don't know who most of you are, but I'm willing to let you four go unharmed in exchange for this guardian," he smiled, thinking Ash and the others would do what he said. Ash put an arm in front of the man in the silver suit. "You're not getting to him,"

The man's lower bruised face smiled as he smirked. "Yeah, and even if they did let me go with you, you wouldn't even be able to catch me." He took out his right hand and focused on it. Eventually, a little bright blue orb appeared in his hand, that grew larger and larger until it was the size of a soccer ball. "Let's play ball!" and he pitched the Aura Sphere like a baseball player.

Smasher dived to the side as it ripped through his motorcycle like a baseball going through paper, before tearing through the metal grate of a nearby car and going into the engine.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Ash looked at the man in awe. He was now enveloping in a black aura. He yelled to them, "If any of you have Dark types, or Pokemon with dark type moves, now would be a great time to use them."

Ash caught on. "I choose you, Greninja!"

"Go, Pancham!" Serena yelled.

The two pokemon stood side by side. Ash took the offensive.

"Use Night Slash on those motorcycles!"

Greninja nodded before running at top speed at the motorcycles until he was right next to one and sliced the front tire in half, causing a huge explosion, causing the goons to stop.

"Great job!" Ash told Greninja, before he and Serena returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Smasher stood up, pain etched on his face. Then it turned into anger.

"I'm gonna crush you slimy kids to bits!" He ran forward and grabbed the nearest person to him, which was Serena.

"Get off me!" she cried as she tried to push him away, but his grip held on. "Ash!" Serena cried out.

"If any of you step closer, she gets it!" he growled at them.

"Serena!" Ash cried out. Seeing Smasher holding Serena like a trophy made his blood boil. He walked up to the Admin. When he saw Ash walking towards him, he laughed. "What's baby gonna do now, huh?" Which made Ash look like he was on fire.

"Get. Away. From. HER!" he pushed both hands at him. Smasher smirked… until he noticed he was floating off the ground and was outlined in a light blue hue. He dropped Serena and raised his hands in the air.

"Hey, kid, I was just joking!"

Ash smiled. "I thought that was Team Rocket's first rule: Never joke about threats." and with that, he sent Admin Smasher flying.

Then, he turned to all the undamaged vehicle and raised his hands. All of the cars and motorcycles were lifted up. The helicopters stopped rotating their propellers.

"If you value your life," he stated, giving them the evil eye. "FLEE!"

And with that he dropped them. The second they hit the ground, the cars and motorcycles sped away, immediately followed by the helicopters. None of them cared to look for their fallen Admin.

"WE DID IT!" everyone except the silver-suited man high-5ed. The man thought to himself, _I thought I was the only one. The only Aura Guardian. But it seems this trainer… He could be one as well._ He walked up to the group.

"Thanks for saving my neck back there. I appreciate it." The man then looked like he just remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Will." He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and his visor folded up. Serena gave a gasp.

"Serena? Is something wrong?" Ash looked at her curiously.

She looked back at him. "It's just… Will's my brother."


	3. The Flashback

**The five of them were in the forest, sitting on logs surrounding the fire they had made last night. Ever since the attack by Team Rocket yesterday, they had to lay low, so they had set up camp for the night. Serena all of a sudden yelled at Will.**

**"****Where have you been all this time?" Serena asked. "Why is Team Rocket after you? HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?" She was on a rant now, pacing back and forth.**

**Will grabbed her before she hurt herself. "Hey, stop and I'll tell you. Okay?"**

** "****Fine," She slammed down on the log and sat next to Ash. He put his mouth to her ear, "Is everything alright?"**

**Her cheeks flared up for a second, before she realized it was a normal question. "Yes. It's just that back home… everyone thinks Will is dead."**

** "****WHAT?!" Ash, Clemont and Bonnie yelled. Will layed his back against a tree.**

** "****The papers were correct in a way. I was in the abandoned building. I was told to meet someone." With that he closed his eyes.**

** "****Who?" Ash asked, although he thought he already knew who.**

**Will gave a shudder before answering, "Giovanni,"**

**_Flashback 5 years ago..._**

**_It was a cold and rainy night. Dusk had just come and gone as a figure in a silver suit looked around himself before entering an abandoned building nearby. It was all empty except for the occasional Rattata. The pitter-patter of rain was heard softly on the metal roof._**

**_As the younger Will opened the door, a barbed wire cut his palm. _**** "****_Ah!" He exclaimed as he shook his hand wildly. Blood dripped onto the ground. He finally shoved it in his vest._**

**_He pressed the side of his helmet and his visor folded up. "Hello?" Will asked._**

**_After a few moments, a figure in a large black trench coat and a top hat in the same color stepped out of the shadows._**

**_Will whipped around to face the figure. "Are you the one who contacted me?"_**

**_The figure's mouth curved upward into a smile. "Yes. I've seen your work. I can show you how to harness it."_**

**_Will looked at the man in shock. Aura was a very rare ability. So how could this man help him? "I don't need your help," Will voiced to the figure._**

**_The figure's smile turned into a frown. "Pity. Even though harnessing a shield of aura on your first try to protect your little sister from a mad Tyranitar's Hyper Beam is an incredible feat, it might backfire next time and hit your sister. Would you like that? Here her dying screams?"_**

**_That hit a soft spot for Will. Protecting Serena was his #1 priority. He couldn't bear to lose her, after what had happened to his father..._**

**_A Few Years Earlier…_**

**_Will was in his bedroom. The house had caught on fire when the stove had blew up. He started hacking. Smoke was burrowing into his room. He knew that if he didn't get out of that place soon, he would be toast. He coughed again. Make that burnt toast. _**

**_The door was blasted off it's hinges. His father was there, surrounded in a blue aura. He made a huge Aura Sphere and threw it at Will. Will cowered, but the next thing he knew, he was breathing clean air. He looked and saw his father say one last word. "Protect,"_**

**_Then the house blew up._**

**_When he came to, Will saw that the Aura Sphere had been like a little bubble that protected him. He looked around. He was in some kind of ruins. Then he realised that it was his_****_**house's**_****_ruins._**

**"****_Father!?" He cried out. Then he crumpled, unconscious. Then the ambulance came. They found him collapsed from the mental strain of the fire. They found his father's charred remains the next day._**

**_Back to the Warehouse…_**

**"****_Fine," Will said finally. "I'll go with you,"_**

**_Giovanni once again smiled. "Good. But first, we'll need everyone to think you're dead."_**

**"****_Why?"_**

**"****_Because then Officer Jenny will never trace you. You'll be the knight in shining armor, without the armor," _**

**_The next day, the warehouse blew up. The police found Will body, or so they thought. In actuality it was fake bones with Will's blood from when he cut himself. _**

**"****Little did I know that Giovanni would use my powers to assassinate people across the world," Will finished, disgusted with himself. "At first I thought I was doing good, but when I killed Agatha of the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau, I figured out Giovanni's master plan, so I ran away, but before I got totally away, I met Smasher. That's why it looked like I took a real beating, because I did. I surprised him with a knee to his crotch, and then ran off. That ******really ******ticked him off." He smiled when he said that one.**

**"******You ******killed Agatha? I thought she died in her sleep. Or that's what Ramos told me. He and Agatha were good friends." Clemont spoke up.**

**"****At first I thought i was doing the right thing. At the time Agatha was sick and Giovanni gave me a vial with what he said if I put it in her food and drink, it would help her. But afterwards, I'd realised what I'd done." He looked down at his hands.**

**Ash spoke up. "Could you teach me…how to control my aura?"**

**Will looked up and smiled. "I've never had an apprentice before. Sure."**

**"****Yes! You won't regret it!" Ash yelled before pumping his fist into the air. Pikachu did it's peace sign. "Pikkkaaaaa!"**

**Will chuckled. "Maybe, but I think you will," **


	4. Training (Part I)

"Alright, troops, first I'm gonna teach you how to make a shield out of aura. It'll block many attacks, but it's only as strong as how much energy you put into it. But if you put too much of your energy into it, it'll start to feed off your soul. Then, let's just say… you're dead." Will called over to Ash and Pikachu. "Got that?"

Will was now training Ash. Serena was watching, while Clemont and Bonnie left to go get firewood.

"Yep!" Ash called back. He took out a Pokeball. "I choose you, Hawlucha!"

He threw the Pokeball, and what appeared was a 3ft two-legged bird/man Pokemon with a green mask, red wings attached to it's arms to glide, and a white feathered chest.

"Haaawwww! It flexed its muscles. Then, it looked at Will and puffed out its chest, insinuating _Is __**this**_ _the runt I have to face? P-lease._ He turned his head.

Will looked at Ash. "He does know I can hear him, right?"

Ash walked up to Hawlucha. "He can hear your telepathic thoughts, Hawlucha."

"Chaaa?!" Hawlucha looked stricken. Will smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, but before I teach you how to make a shield, I think I need to teach this runt a lesson: Aura Sphere!" and with that, created one in his palm and threw it at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash ordered his pokemon.

"Haw!" It cried as it's right hand up to it's wrist glowed white and it chopped the Aura Sphere, chopping it in explosion shook the area and sent Hawlucha flying.

Will shook his head. "No, Hawlucha. Learn to grab it and send it back! Try again,"

* * *

They practiced the entire day without stopping.

"Last try," Will barely managed to puff out as he was exhausted as well as Ash and Hawlucha, who was ready to pass out.

Will focused, and though it took way longer to form due to his fatigue, an Aura Sphere formed on the palm of his hand. He threw it Hawlucha.

"Get ready, Hawlucha!" Ash yelled to his Pokemon. Hawlucha nodded, before taking the speeding Aura Sphere in his hands, twirled around, and shot it back at Will. Will's eyes widened before it hit him like a bag of bricks.

"Ooompf!" he wheezed out as he slammed into a tree on the other side of the clearing, jarring him and making the tree _CRACK!_ on impact.

He stumbled up. "I… think that's enough… for today," he managed to choke out.

"Are you okay, sir?" Ash asked him.

Will smiled. "Sir. I like you kid. And yes I think I'm okay. All I think I did is rupture my spleen. Tomorrow I'll train you on how to make a shield out of aura, " and with that, he limped away.

Serena walked up. "You and Hawlucha had quite the workout. How do you guys feel about today?"

Ash looked at her. Her slender figure, her gazing blue eyes…. ugh. _You've __**got **__to stop doing that! She only wants to be your friend, nothing more. _he scolded himself "I and Hawlucha are happy and regretful at the same time," he finally replied back to her.

"Regretful for what?"

"I think at the end we hit Will a little too hard,"

She laughed at that one. "From the years I've known him, it takes a lot more than a petty Aura Sphere to knock him out."

"I guess you're right," he said. Serena nodded before saying, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time… I think you're an awesome person!" she finally blurted out.

Ash stared at her. He'd thought **he** was the one who had a crush on **her**, but they both liked each other.

"Okay… bye!" she said as she turned to walk away, but Ash caught her around the waist.

"Oh no, you don't," he said before pressing his lips to hers. Serena was automatically filled with happiness, and it felt like fireworks were going off in Ash's head.

After a minute, they broke apart, both feeling exhilarated and grateful at the same time. Then, they heard clapping behind them. Their faces immediately became flushed before they turned around and saw Will with his back against a tree.

"Will-" Serena started, before Will raised his hand to silence her.

"I'm okay with it, but Serena, could you leave us for a second? I want a word with Ash here," he told her.

As Serena walked away, Will took Ash by the shoulder.

* * *

"It's nice to see you with Serena. I've only seen her like this once, and that was after she met you." He leaned in, his voice dropping to a cold whisper. "So if you break her heart, I will kill you. And bury your body in the woods."

Ash just stared. "O-okay,"

Will smiled and clapped him on the back. "Now that I said that part, you need to remember: You have to be able to not lose focus during a fight, or, while you're holding up a shield and you think about Serena...oops, it's feeding on your soul! You're dead."

He gave Ash a light tap on the back, which for him, sent Ash sprawling to the ground. "See you tomorrow, trainee, heh heh heh," he told Ash as he went and climbed a tree before sitting on a branch with his back leaning against the tree, his eyes closed, a rope around the tree and himself to keep him from falling.

* * *

Ash walked passed Serena and Bonnie's tent. _Goodnight, Serena,_ he thought as he went into his own tent, with Clemont dinkering around with a few metal pieces.

"So, how was it during your lesson?" Clemont asked curiously.

Ash turned the other way so Clemont couldn't see his face and smiled. "It was thrilling,"

* * *

**Thank you guys for waiting so long to read this next chapter. I know this one was short and sweet, but I'll lengthen up the next one. I'm also going to add all the OCs I've collected thus far, so if you have any you want in the story, please send my way. Also, if you guys could please not only do good OCs, if you have a bad one in mind, it will be more likely to show up in the story. Thank you, and see you at the next Chapter!**

**~PokemonTiger18**


End file.
